


Double Trouble

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: But. Still not futanari., Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Futanari means you have both right???, Lust Potion/Spell, Maids, Ok just to make sure:, Please Don't Kill Me, Smut, chick with a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't go exactly as Palutena planned...again. [Sequel to Concoction Complication]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

Palutena was so giddy, she thought she might explode. After much persuasion, Lucina had finally agreed to drink the same potion that Palutena had drank weeks before. Cocks weren't exactly Palutena's favorite thing, but dominating Lucina while she was overcome with lust was the ultimate turn-on for her.

The goddess idly chewed a stick of gum as she mixed the potion. Oh, yes, she could imagine it thoroughly. Lucina, on her knees, precum dripping from her lengthy cock and onto the bedsheets. Her hands would be tied behind her back, and she would be begging Palutena for reprieve. Her cock would twitch at the sound of her goddess' voice and she would beg and moan until Palutena allowed her to orgasm.

Palutena's lips parted absently as she thought about Lucina begging for release, and before she could even notice that she was basically drooling over the thought, her gum fell from her lips and right into the cauldron. It started bubbling, and Palutena released an "eep" as the potion changed from a sugary apple-juice brown to a bright red. _Oh, no! What was in the gum that made it react like that?!_

Just then, Lucina walked in, looking quite nervous. Sadly, she had a reason to be. "H-hey. Is everything alright? You look kinda...er...pale."

"Pale?! Haha, me?! No way," Palutena laughed awkwardly. "Now, why would I be pale? That's silly. Ridiculous. Absurd. Preposterous." _Oh, gods. I don't have enough cider for another potion. But there's no way one stick of gum could make a completely new potion, right? It just changed the color. She'll be fine._ Palutena took a deep breath and transferred the potion to a dark glass, one that was so dark that Lucina couldn't see the color. "Ready?"

"Yes, I believe so. I was a bit apprehensive, but I trust you," Lucina smiled.

The goddess grimaced internally. She had to tell Lucina! "Oh...thanks. L-listen. I-"

"Let's just get it over with," Lucina interrupted. Grabbing the glass from Palutena, Lucina chugged the potion and Palutena began to feel really nervous. _No turning back now..._

"Well, um...I guess we just wait now," Palutena laughed. Lucina nodded and took a seat, grabbing a book. Palutena watched Lucina and gulped. There was _no way_ it was an entirely new potion, right? It was just a stick of gum, it just changed the color, right?

...right?

* * *

It was an hour until Lucina began to experience the symptoms. Palutena had noticed that, about thirty minutes prior, the bluenette had started to shift, but insisted that she felt no growth between her legs. At the current moment, however, Lucina was digging her nails into her thighs, whimpering a little. "Does it hurt?" Palutena queried, a bit alarmed by the expressions Lucina was making.

"Ngh-no...just a lot of pressure," the swordswoman said, her eyes focused on her groin. Palutena felt giddy inside. Partly because of the fun that was to ensue, but also because now she knew for sure that Lucina wouldn't die or anything; the cock was growing and everything was going as planned. _That was quite the scare._ Palutena's thoughts were interrupted when she looked up to see the bluenette in front of her, eyes wild. Palutena wasn't even sure when Lucina had walked over to the goddess' chair. "L-Lu-"

"Get up." The goddess was utterly shocked. Who was Lucina to order her around? Palutena's eyes fell to the tent in the blue leggings in front of her, and she knew the matter was quite urgent. However, Palutena didn't intend for things to go this way. Before she could even open her mouth, Lucina had scooped her up from the chair and had deposited her on the goddess' desk, which was quickly swept of all parchments.

Palutena gasped. "Hey! You can't boss me aro-oh, gods. Y-you...um...your..."

Lucina had tugged her leggings down, and was kicking them off along with her boots. Her underwear were quickly disposed of as well, and soon, her tunic, bra, and undershirt hit the floor, too. She began tearing Palutena's clothes and jewelry off, but the goddess couldn't even stop to complain about the torn fabric. Palutena was too busy marvelling at Lucina's shaft, fully erect at a threatening eleven inches; it had an impressive diameter, and Palutena couldn't pull her eyes away from it, like she was hypnotized. She blinked absently. Her heart began to race and her breath quickened. _What's happening to me? I feel so weird...her cock is doing such strange things to me!_

"Shut your mouth and get on all fours," Lucina snapped, climbing on top of the desk and getting on her knees. Palutena was a bit frightened; when Palutena had the cock, she hadn't been this...aggressive. Lucina could easily overpower her, and...

 _No, no, no. She wouldn't do anything too rash,_ Palutena thought anxiously. Suddenly, her vision shifted, and she was on all fours. She didn't even remember telling her body to do that, actually. Palutena was beginning to feel _very_ terrified, but before the emotion could pass through her, pain shot into her scalp. Lucina had grabbed her hair, and she yanked it back to make Palutena face her. "Listen up, bitch," Lucina growled, and Palutena tried to move away; however, she was stuck in place. "Here's how things are going to work: you're my sex toy, and you do as I wish. I'll use all of your slutty body as I wish. You don't speak out of turn. And finally, you only address me as 'Your Highness' or 'Queen Lucina'. Do you understand me?"

 _Hah! As if,_ the goddess thought sourly. Her, a submissive lover? Preposterous! She had come into this ordeal under the notion that she would dominate Lucina, and that was how things were going to go. She opened her mouth to put Lucina in her place, but the only thing that came out was a peppy, "Yes, Queen Lucina! Use my body however you want." The bluenette chuckled wryly as Palutena began to internally freak out. _What the hell?! That's not what I said!_ Palutena tried once more to voice her disdain, but this time, she squealed, "Please use my body, Queen Lucina. I want it _so_ bad, I've been a bad girl, please punish me with your cock!" The goddess panicked. Lucina knew that she _totally_ wouldn't say anything of the sort under normal circumstances, right? There's no way she would ever say "I've been a bad girl"!

Well, perhaps. Perhaps the loving, gentle, caring Lucina knew that this was out-of-character for Palutena, but the lusty, power-drunk Lucina either didn't know or didn't care. A slap landed across Palutena's face; it wasn't _too_ hard, but it didn't feel like cotton candy either. "Didn't I tell you not to speak out of turn?!"

"Y-yes, Your Highness, I'm very sorry," Palutena said quickly, her body working on its own accord.

"Sorry isn't good enough. Get to work, slut; use those big tits."

Palutena quickly slid Lucina's shaft in between her alabaster orbs; the precum dribbling down the side lubricated the movements; the bluenette growled in pleasure. _Unbelievable! Was it the gum that gave her this power over me? I can't control my body. It's as if I'm a zombie..._

The goddess wanted to lie to herself so badly, but in all truth, the dominance Lucina displayed was...interesting. Palutena wasn't used to seeing this side of Lucina. Palutena was used to playing the dominant part and taking control, but to be ordered around was quite pleasurable in its own sick, twisted way. In fact, it wasn't even being dominant that thrilled her; it was Lucina's determination to make Palutena into an obedient sex slave, a toy used only for pleasure. _Argh! I hate that I like this!_

"Use your mouth, too," Lucina demanded, and Palutena supplied. Every time Lucina's cock was fully embedded in Palutena's pillow-soft tits, the goddess took the head of it into her mouth, releasing it with a pop seconds after. "Perfect, perfect..." They continued like this for a while, Palutena's lips becoming pink, swollen and precum-covered from her efforts. Soon, Lucina was breathing raggedly, and Palutena felt her dick stiffen even more between her breasts. The bluenette gasped, "Enough of that. S-suck on my balls."

Palutena didn't hesitate; she released her tits and lathered Lucina's balls with her saliva and looked up. Her queen was eagerly jacking herself, panting heavily as her eyes fluttered shut. Suddenly, Lucina asked Palutena where she wanted her to shoot her load, and only one thought ran through her head: _Anywhere but my hair. Anywhere!_ Of course, luck wasn't on her side, and she chirped, "Please, Queen Lucina, I want your come all over my face and tits and in my hair! Everywhere!"

 _Oh, gods. She won't do that. She knows I don't want that_ _!_ However, Lucina had heard what she heard, and she gave Palutena exactly what she wanted. "Open your fuckin' mouth and stick your tongue out," Lucina squeaked. Palutena did as she was told, her tongue hanging out and begging for royal excretions to grace it. Palutena's hands groped Lucina's swollen balls as thick, heavy ropes of ejaculate shot from the large dick's swollen tip. Sure enough, several jets landed in Palutena's hair, and she basically had a mental breakdown. _Agh! That's so gross! How am I gonna wash this out? I'm gonna kill her. I'm gonna kill her!_

The stream of come seemed to be never-ending. It ran down her tits and onto her nipples, then it dripped from her nipples to the desk. Some of it even landed on her shoulders and back. Finally, it stopped, and Lucina definitely looked satisfied. Palutena swallowed the cum that landed in her mouth, licked her lips, and said, "Was that good, Your Highness? Did I do good?"

"Mm...you sure did. Turn around, stay on all fours." Palutena did as she was told, already aware of what Lucina was going to do next. It was only seconds before she felt that _wonderful_ mouth on her cunt. Palutena felt a shiver run down her spine when Lucina stopped and said, "My, my. You're soaking wet."

 _I am?! No way!_ Palutena dutifully replied, "Of course I am, Your Highness; you make me so horny. I can barely contain myself." _Ugh._

Lucina didn't reply, but instead immersed herself in her work, lavishing attention and saliva upon Palutena's dripping entrance, as well as her swollen clitoris. Palutena released an excited little yip when Lucina turned her head and angled herself so she could suck on her servant's clit. Palutena rolled her hips, essentially riding Lucina's face. Lucina pulled away and smacked Palutena's ass. She hissed, "Stay still, slut!"

Palutena's body immediately stopped moving, but her mind nearly exploded. _No! I need to come...I need to move!_ "Yes, Your Highness. I'm sorry for being a bad girl."

"You _have_ been a bad girl. In fact...I'm not going to make you come with my mouth. You're just going to have to take what you get," Lucina declared, and before Palutena could even think, her pussy was filled to the brim with hot, hard dick; Lucina's hand tugged on her hair to ensure she stayed in place. Palutena wasn't used to penetration with anything larger than her fingers; a loud scream tore from her lips. "This is what you want, right? You like this?"

"Yes! I like this _very much_ , Queen Lucina! Please, use your dirty servant girl all you want," Palutena purred. Lucina took the opportunity; her hips began a ruthless pace. Her balls slapped against Palutena's clit occasionally, causing the goddess to shriek. Tears rolled down Palutena's face; she wanted to deny and say they were from pain, but she eventually accepted that they were from pleasure. She was literally in tears because Lucina was fucking her so roughly and so pleasurably.

"Damn, you're tight," Lucina grunted; she leaned over, and the hand that was in Palutena's hair moved to her hip. Lucina held on tight as she violated her servant, not stopping for a second. Every thrust was filled with friction, but Lucina was very rough. Lucina noticed the tears, and laughed breathlessly. "Oh, you're _crying?_ Huh?"

Lucina pulled out, and Palutena reached behind her, grasping, searching for Lucina's (almost _godly_ ) shaft. "No, no. Please. I'll stop crying if that's what you want. Please put it back in, Your Highness." Palutena actually wasn't sure if that was the potion talking, or if _she_ was begging Lucina to ram her cunt.

"Turn over. I wanna see your face."

Palutena did as she was told, placing her feet flat on the desk and spreading them. Lucina wasted no time entering her again, leaning down and licking the tears from her servant's face as she worked up a more brutal pace than before. " _Yes,_ Your Highness! That feels w-wonderful!"

"Shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear you," Lucina hissed. _Not fair! How can I stay quiet when she's doing this to me?!_ "A lowly servant like you isn't worthy of speaking unless they're spoken to."

Palutena moaned, lifting her legs and wrapping them around Lucina. The bluenette didn't object, and just continued pounding Palutena. The goddess began to shake and tremor; being talked down to was something she hated to enjoy. Palutena bit into her lip to contain her howls of pleasure, but it was almost futile; murmured curses escaped her pink, come-coated lips. A sharp slap landed on her face and she moaned. Lucina leaned over and growled in her ear, ordering her to apologize. "Hah-ah-ah-oh _gods_ , I'm _sorry_ , Queen Lucina."

"You better be sorry," snarled Lucina. Lucina's thrusts became even faster, and Palutena felt her cock swelling up even more and pushing against the goddess' tight, velvety walls. "Oh, Naga...I'm close...yes, yes, yes! Listen, bitch: I'm gonna coat this pussy in ten seconds. You better come for me, right now!"

As Lucina sank her teeth into the goddess' neck, Palutena's vision went almost completely white and she squealed in pleasure, her body doing unspeakable things in the wake of its orgasm. She spasmed in Lucina's arms; her master came soon after, ceasing her thrusts and embedding her seed deep inside of Palutena. The goddess pulled Lucina closer with her legs, wanting more and more of her come inside of her. _It's all sticky...and warm. But it feels kind of nice to be filled like this!_

Lucina pulled out of Palutena and commanded, "Turn around and clean my cock off." Palutena quickly obeyed, turning tail and taking Lucina's shaft deep into her mouth as the princess' seed leaked out of her cunt. She licked and sucked away all of their juices and Lucina hardened in her mouth. _Oh, gods! I don't think I can go again..._ Thankfully, Lucina didn't have that idea. She giggled, "Alright, now. Don't get too selfish. That's enough for now."

Palutena pulled back, and felt a wave of relief wash over her. Perhaps, now that they were finished, she could regain her freedom of speech. She tried to scream at Lucina for getting come in her hair as the princess climbed off of the desk. Sadly, the only thing that came out of her mouth was, "Wait, Queen Lucina!"

"Hmm?"

The goddess quickly rolled back onto her stomach and grabbed her asscheeks, spreading them apart. _What?! No! Stop that!_ "You still haven't filled my asshole with your come, Your Highness. Please fill me up there, too!"

The bluenette broke into a crooked grin. "My, my. You're addicted to your master's come?"

"Yes...yes! I need your come everywhere, Queen Lucina, you have to come in my asshole as well!"

Lucina walked back over to her eager toy, then gave her a sharp slap on the ass. "I don't _have_ to do anything. If you want something from me, you're going to earn it." Placing her cock to Palutena's lips, Lucina prepared to order Palutena; however, Palutena was way ahead of her. She immediately deepthroated Lucina's cock and hummed into it softly, a small noise of pleasure. "Fondle the balls, too. Make sure you pleasure _all_ of Your Highness."

Palutena nodded just a little, both of her hands rising to play with Lucina's sack; her elbows held her up, as her hands were now occupied. Finally, she pulled off, and, speaking out of turn, said, "Queen Lucina...please? I want it bad."

"How impatient," Lucina growled, but no slap came. "Turn around." Palutena let out an embarrassing little "squee" of happiness and turned around, slightly shaking her ass in joy. She felt the head of Lucina's shaft at her puckered hole; she took a deep breath as Lucina pressed in.

The goddess almost uttered a curse of pleasure, but contained herself. She clutched the edge of her desk, instead releasing primal screams of ecstasy rather than words. _I can't believe I like this so much...I feel so disgusted with myself! And in doggystyle, too. It's so embarrassing!_ "C-could you please fuck me harder, Your Highness?"

Once again, Lucina didn't punish her toy, but instead obliged her politely worded request, her thrusts becoming merciless in force. "Shit, you're tight. This feels fantastic!"

The two women looked animalistic, with Lucina pounding into Palutena with no remorse, and the goddess herself releasing whimpers and howls of pleasure. It wasn't long before Lucina came again, firing her load deep inside of Palutena's anal passage. However, the greenette still hadn't reached her peak; she wailed at the thought of Lucina pulling out prematurely.

However, Lucina still wasn't finished; she kept going after a small period of stillness, and even sped up. Palutena reached back and searched out her spunk-covered clit; Lucina either didn't notice or didn't care. The goddess squeaked in pleasure as she began to circle her clit quickly, trying to catch up with her lover. She could already feel the bluenette's familiar pulse inside of her, and she knew that once Lucina was satisfied, that was it.

"Ah-ah-ah, Queen Lucina!" Palutena cried out, her finger ceaseless in its movements. She was still coming when Lucina pulled out; this time, the princess climaxed on Palutena's back, still eagerly pumping her cock with her fist. _Mm...feeling her come all over me...it feels so nice!_

Palutena kept rubbing her clit until Lucina pulled her hand away. "Enough, slut; you're lucky I let you come at all, with your uncontrollable mouth, and all. We're going to have to work on that." That last statement gave Palutena a painful reminder that Lucina would have this cock for a month, if that part of the potion wasn't altered.

"Yes, Your Highness...ah, your come is everywhere!" Palutena gushed, licking her lips and grinning.

"Mmhmm..."

"May I have more? Please?"

 _Shut your stupid trap! Shut up, shut up, stop talking!_ "Not today. Or, rather, not at this second; you deserve a bath."

Palutena hated to admit, part of her was disappointed.

* * *

" _You came in my hair! I could fucking murder you!_ "

"E-eh? You said you wanted come in your hair!"

Palutena pummeled Lucina with her fists endlessly; she wasn't too strong, but Lucina found it really annoying. "No, _I_ didn't! It was that stupid potion talking! Why would I ask you to come in my hair? And why would I ask you to fuck my asshole? In what scenario do you imagine me saying _any_ of that?!"

The princess grabbed Palutena's wrists, restraining her successfully. Now that Lucina's cock was out of sight and not touching her, Palutena had regained her free will. Lucina wasn't to blame, here, really, but _gods damn it_ , it was hard to wash all of that spunk out of her hair. Especially when Lucina had her on her knees in the shower and blew her fucking load again. "You're crazy. The potion doesn't even affect you!"

"Except it does! I dropped my gum in it, and now every time I see your cock or touch it, I turn into some filthy submissive nymphomaniac! So, until that _evil cock_ of yours is gone, we're going to have to-"

"Wait," Lucina interrupted. "You're telling me...that all I have to do is flash you or touch you with my dick...and you'll do _anything_ I want you to?"

"Yes, precisely. Why are you aski-wait, no. No, no, no. No!" Palutena squeaked in fear as a grin formed on Lucina's face. _That was so stupid of me, to think that this lust-driven form of Lucina would be considerate! I should've just kept it to myself..._

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes...yes!" Lucina's eyes were already clouded over with arousal. "Hehe...I can make you do anything! This is your punishment for making me drink some concoction that you didn't even know the effects of...look at how things come full-circle!"

Palutena wriggled out of Lucina's grasp. "Baby...baby, listen. I know this potion has got you a little worked up, but you have to snap out of it, alright? I'm a human being! I have to _consent_ to whatever we do-"

"But you actually like it, don't you? That couldn't have all been the potion," Lucina giggled. "There _was_ a part of you that loved being fucked in the asshole, just admit it."

"No! Th-that's gross...and don't you do it again," Palutena said shakily.

"You don't like being dominated? You don't like the _rush_?" Lucina was already working her shorts and underwear off, and Palutena looked away so she wouldn't be placed under the effect of that damned phallus. "You like it, don't you? Hehe. It's a bit new, that's okay...but you've gotta face facts. You like being my servant, you like me speaking down to you like you're worthless!"

Palutena was prepared to reply, but suddenly, Lucina's shaft brushed against her bare thigh. Within seconds, she had tossed her panties aside and had spread her legs, lying on her back passively. "Yes! I like being a servant, I like it when you fuck my asshole and come in my hair...and I _love_ it when you talk down to me! I'm worthless, I'm nothing more than a filthy servant used for your needs. Please, take me!"

"Haha! Either you were right about that potion, or you're a _really_ good actor..."

Palutena felt so embarrassed that her lover was seeing her in this position. She felt embarrassed that all of these words were coming out of her mouth and she couldn't stop them. She felt especially embarrassed that she wasn't even sure if it was just the potion anymore. It was a definite switch of dynamics, but being submissive wasn't all too bad. Maybe it wasn't the potion anymore! "Please, don't tease me anymore, Your Highness. I'll do anything if you give me that glorious cock again."

Lucina slapped Palutena, her erection twitching against the goddess' thigh. "Didn't I warn you about speaking out of turn, slut? How about I shut your mouth _for_ you?" Lucina pulled Palutena to her knees and sat back; Palutena got her point, and immediately took the head of Lucina's shaft into her mouth. Lucina, however, pushed her cock deeper into Palutena's throat, while simultaneously pulling Palutena down. The goddess instinctively relaxed the muscles in the back of her throat and took the length of her shaft happily. "Good, good. A servant needs to know when to shut their mouth...I'm glad we've found a use for that flappy tongue of yours. Aren't you?"

Palutena nodded as much as she could around Lucina's cock. Lucina growled and closed her eyes, stopping the bucking movement of her hips; Palutena's head moved on its own, her eyes shutting in bliss. They jerked open when her cellphone rang. She pulled off, but her hand still stroked. "Your Highness. Should I answer that?"

"Who is it?"

Lucina stroked her own cock idly as Palutena pulled her hand away and checked her screen. She sighed in happiness; the cock wasn't touching her or facing her, so she had free will for now. "Marth. I'll answer it."

"Hmph. Ignore it."

"No way!"

"Don't answer it. You'll regret it!"

Palutena scoffed. "Yeah, whatever." Staying turned away so that she wouldn't become captured by the dick's charms again, she answered. "Hello? Marth?"

"Heya, Palutena! So, I wanted to ask for a favor," the prince said, sounding a bit anxious.

"Oh, go right ahead," Palutena said.

Then, suddenly, she felt Lucina's hand stroking her hip. Pink lips traced the shell of her ear, and the goddess gulped, reaching back and swatting Lucina in her face. Marth continued, "I know you're into all of that potion magic and stuff, so I wanted to know if you had a potion for, er...stamina."

Thank the gods, Lucina's cock wasn't touching her. Maybe Lucina had some semblance of self-control, Palutena was hoping. However, that notion was shattered when the tip brushed against Palutena's back, and she was left at Lucina's mercy. She bent over, shaking her ass just a little bit and nodding; all of a sudden, nothing was more important than getting reamed by Lucina. Returning to the phone conversation, she said, "Stamina? To, like, help you in battle?"

"No, no, no. I mean...okay, so _a friend_ is having trouble lasting long in bed."

 _"A friend". Right._ Palutena gasped a little as Lucina's cock entered her cunt with no hesitation. "Oh. _Oh, yes!_ I mean-yes. Yes, I have...something for that, maybe."

"Alright! Well, I'm glad you're as enthusiastic about this as I am. I really need...I really need for my _friend_ to last longer. And, also, _he_ wants a bigger schlong," Marth added.

Palutena whined; how much did he want? How long would this conversation drag on? Lucina had worked up a steady pace by now, slower than usual, but still quite pleasurable on both ends. "Ah-ah-I can arrange that, methinks...how long do you want it?"

Marth cleared his throat. " _He_...not me... _he_ wants it, say, thirteen inches? I need- _he needs_ your opinion. Would thirteen inches be displeasurable?"

"Marth, why are you asking a _lesbian_ this? Or, rather, why is your friend asking a lesbian this? I-I-I don't know anything about human penises, and I'm barely educated on the topic of sex toys," Palutena hissed; she was getting irritated with this slow pace. She wanted to be _fucked_ , good and hard, but Lucina wasn't giving her anything!

"Well, how long are the dildos you use?"

"...seven, eight inches, tops," Palutena sighed. It was as if Lucina had actually slowed down! "If you're looking for something as big as your sister's, that would take me a while."

" _My sister's?! My sister's what?!_ "

Palutena hoped that Lucina would stop completely, give her time to get herself together. However, Lucina seemed intent on making this as embarrassing as possible for her goddess, probably as punishment; she sped up, and began giving Palutena the ruthless fucking that she so badly craved. It was only seconds after this pace began that Lucina reached her peak, grunting into Palutena's ear as she filled her goddess with hot, sticky ejaculate. " _Oh, fuck!_ Ah-aha-mm...I meant, uh, the dildo that sh-she has. It's huge...and...sorry, Marth, i-if I sound weird. I'm working out right now."

"Holy shit, what exercises do _you_ do?! Sounds like you're getting fucked," the prince joked. Sadly, it wasn't too much of a joke... "Anyway. How long would a potion like that take? For a huge cock. My friend wants a _huge_ cock. I mean, it's already sizeable. I've seen it. He just wants it bigger. It's already big, though!"

"I don't doubt th-that. Er, give me...a month," Palutena panted. In reality, it wouldn't take that long. She would just wait until Lucina's potion wore off, then she would whip it up real quick. "Okay, uh, talk to you la-"

Marth interrupted, "One more thing! Do you think...what if, _two_ dicks?"

"What?! I couldn't...possibly...well, it's unlikely," Palutena breathed. "That would take a while, too, if it's even _possible_."

"So, like, how would it work? Would I piss out of both of them? I mean, my friend. Would he piss out of both of them?"

 _Gods, where is he getting this shit from?_ Lucina leaned forward and snatched the phone from Palutena's hand; she placed it on speaker and dropped it to the bed before grabbing Palutena's arms and yanking them behind her, pulling her upwards and backwards. _No way,_ Palutena thought, as Lucina began to thrust. Palutena was getting fucked madly, hanging from Lucina's arms. With the way she was angled, Lucina was hitting all the right places. "Y-yes, Your Highness! _Yes_!"

Palutena thought it was all over, that Marth would finally realize that something was going on. Instead, he just scoffed, "Aren't you sarcastic. Okay, so would there be four testicles?"

"What-Marth, I don't know!"

"No need to get all snappy, dear! Alright, fine, so, let's say there are four balls. Would both of the dicks shoot loads? And would they be the same length?"

"Yes, and yes. Is that all?" The goddess was just shooting off random answers to his questions, at this point. She probably wouldn't be able to make something with two dicks, or even one for penis enlargement. Palutena moaned unabashedly, feeling her orgasm approach. Lucina was also on the edge again; she orgasmed quite quickly with this cock, but made up for it with ridiculous amounts of stamina. Each climax was like a little bump in the road. Lucina would cease or slow down for a matter of seconds, then get right back to jackhammering Palutena like it was nothing.

Marth hummed in thought. "I think, yeah. Say, thanks for doing me this favor. Gods, I mean-my friend really wanted to thank you."

"You're w-welcome." _Oh gods, I'm so close...Marth, just hang up!_

"I'm so glad we're friends!"

"Uh-huh."

Palutena could feel herself getting even closer; Lucina's breath was turning ragged, as well. Seconds later, Lucina climaxed again, filling Palutena up even more. Her cunt was dripping with Lucina's seed. It was running down her thighs and pooling onto the sheets, and there was _so much_ of it. _How can she ejaculate this much?! That potion must have many more effects, more than I thought!_ "And...thanks for taking care of my sister, too. Ever since Dad died, she's been kind of a shut-in, y'know? You really bring her out of her shell."

"My pleasure!" Palutena laughed awkwardly. Thank the gods, this lust-filled version of her knew how to handle the conversation properly.

Then, suddenly, Marth was bursting into this huge speech about how _good_ a friend Palutena was, and how he's so _happy_ , and she's so _awesome_. Palutena tuned him out eventually, as her ears began to fill with ringing; her orgasm was approaching quickly, and she needed Marth to hang up. As much as she wanted to just hang up and call back later ("sorry, bad connection" would do as an excuse), Lucina had her arms captured. Soon, Lucina's lust-filled voice graced her ears. "You know you want to come. Go on, don't be stubborn. Come for me, right now, Palutena!"

Lucina released her arms, and instead used one of her hands to cover Palutena's mouth as she screamed. The other arm wrapped around Palutena's stomach, bracing her as she was pounded cruelly. Palutena's screams were muffled by Lucina's hands. She shook and spasmed in Lucina's arms, quite like a wild animal being captured. Eventually, the quakes stopped, and she was left with small little twitches every couple of seconds. Lucina released her, letting her fall to the bed. Her cheek pressed into the silk sheets, her mouth right next to the phone; she caught the tail end of Marth's speech. "...so don't stop being you! You're the best friend a guy could have. I love you!"

"I...lo' ya too, Mar-Mar," she slurred, panting heavily.

"Alright. You go 'head and continue that workout; might I add, you look _great_ , by the way. Let me know your workout regimen!"

"Mmhmm."

"Okay. See you!"

"Mmm..." A lazy hand reached up and clicked the _END CALL_ button. Palutena was more like than not to fall asleep right there, with her abused pussy sticking up in the air, Lucina's cock still embedded in her; come was still dripping out of her pink hole and running down the backs of her legs. "Please...Queen Lucina...my asshole, too?"

"Haha! No. I'm serious, this time, let's go to bed."

Lucina pulled out, and Palutena regained her free will. However, instead of yelling at Lucina for her rash actions, Palutena just sighed. "How about I go run the bath while you change the sheets? Then you get in with me, we clean up, and go to sleep?"

"Hm. Not a bad idea...for a servant."

"Watch it."

* * *

Lucina left Skyworld as soon as she woke up the next day, after her obligatory wake-up blow-job. She was out for only an hour before coming back, a fairly large plastic bag in her hands. "I bought you a gift," Lucina said. "A mutually beneficial gift, that is."

Palutena sat up in bed, tossing her book aside. She stretched; it was about three in the afternoon and she was still a little stiff. "What is it?"

"An outfit."

"What's so special about it?"

Lucina smirked, handing Palutena the bag. "C'mon. Just get changed." The bluenette tugged her pants down, and Palutena suddenly got a very odd feeling about this "outfit". She stalked off to the bathroom, with Lucina calling after her, "And leave the panties off!"

Closing the door behind her, Palutena dug into the bag curiously; first, she pulled out a frilly, white-lace headband, and she suddenly had an idea of what it was. Pulling the biggest article out, she proved herself right. It was a black-and-white, slightly skimpy French maid outfit. She scowled and considered storming back out into the bedroom to tell Lucina off, but then realized how much of a team player Lucina was when _Palutena_ had drank the potion. _Would it really be fair to bitch and moan about it? It's just an outfit, after all._

Palutena paused. _Ugh! Why am I feeling like I have to do what she says?!_ Palutena took a deep breath, and, despite her thoughts, undressed and put the maid outfit on. It was snug, and the skirt was quite high up. Lucina went all the way, with black stockings and everything. Not much was left to the imagination, especially with the high-up hem and the dip in her breasts. It was like a sexy-maid costume from hell. "C'mon, Palutena. Be a team player," the greenette said into the mirror. After placing the headband on her head, she walked out, and immediately locked on to the sight of Lucina's erect cock.

The bluenette was listlessly stroking herself before Palutena came out, but when she emerged, her hand moved faster. If the original components of the potion remained, Lucina wouldn't be able to come without Palutena's touch; however, she still stroked, her hand slick with spit and pre-come. "Mm. I knew that would look nice on you. Hehe...it's like you stepped right out of my dreams. Come here."

Palutena walked over and stood before her queen, her eyes still attached to Lucina's stiff erection. _Ugh! I can't believe that the potion is doing this to me. I hate cocks, and I hate the taste of semen! But it's...just so amazing, the way she dominates me. I've never seen Lucina like this before. It's marvelous!_ "Queen Lucina-"

"Shut the fuck up; I didn't ask you to talk." Usually, Palutena would've slapped whoever dared to say anything like that to her, but coming from Lucina, it made her even more aroused. "Get on your knees on the floor. Face down; ass up."

"Yes, Your Highness," Palutena chirped, dropping to her knees. She folded her arms on the floor and rested her head atop them, waiting for what came next. A sharp slap landed on her ass, making the skin ripple and turn red. " _Agh!_ "

"I have to punish you to make you obey. You're a filthy servant and you need to know your place!" Palutena could've sworn she heard a little giggle from Lucina, but she wasn't too sure. Another loud _slap_ rang through the room as Lucina spanked her good and hard. The swats weren't _too_ rough, and could almost be described as playful. However, as more and more came, it actually started to sting a little.

The goddess whined, "Please, Your Highness, I'm sorry for speaking out of turn..."

"You're already wet!" Lucina's laugh was all too obvious, then, as she ran two fingers across Palutena's clit. "Spankings turn you on? This is supposed to be a punishment. Fine, then. I'll come up with something else to teach you a lesson."

Palutena sighed in relief when she felt Lucina's cock at her entrance. "Yes... _yes_..."

"Enjoy it while you can, whore." Palutena felt a wave of confusion, but it was quickly disregarded when Lucina swiftly filled her with her glorious dick. _I've never wanted to be fucked this badly!_ "The outfit suits you," Lucina grunted. "Stylized for a servant, skimpy enough for a slut."

Lucina's hands easily slid up the dress and grabbed at Palutena's plump behind. Palutena moaned as Lucina kneaded her red cheeks. "Unh-yeah, yeah, harder! Please, fuck me harder, _please_. Faster! Fuck me faster!"

Lucina stopped thrusting and withdrew, turning Palutena over and pinning her to the floor by her wrists. "Don't you dare order me around, bitch! I'll fuck you hard when I'm ready."

"Y-yes, Your Highness! You're right, and I'm sorry! Please? May...I ask for you to fuck me harder?"

"That's right," Lucina purred. She reinserted herself and started up her previous pace, lifting Palutena's legs and holding onto her thighs for bearings. Palutena began to moan and whimper as Lucina finally obliged and sped up. Lucina herself was starting to break, panting and dripping with sweat. "Mm...so fucking tight! Damn..."

Lucina's thrusts became frantic and desperate, and Palutena fed off of the ferocity of it. "Mm-ah-ah, fuck, I'm coming!"

"No," came the blunt reply, and suddenly, Palutena was _empty_. She whined in confusion and reached down, searching for Lucina's shaft. She sat up, and found a grinning royal, panting in arousal. "You're not coming until I _let_ you. This is your punishment, since you enjoy spankings so much."

"W-what?! It's not fair!" Palutena had free will, as she had turned away from the cock by then. She was right to be angry! It wasn't fair! "Fuck me. Right now. Do it!"

The princess was laughing hysterically by then, slapping her knees and howling in laughter. "Oh, gods, this is hilarious! Yes, keep yelling. Go on, keep going. Say something else." Palutena began to release incomprehensible moans of frustration, and Lucina pouted. "Alright, then, be that way." Lucina laid back on the carpet, arms folded behind her head. "Go ahead; take what you want."

Palutena was reluctant. "W-what's the catch? There has to be a catch!" Part of her wanted to get on top of Lucina and ride her like she was a fucking racehorse, but the other part of her sensed trickery.

"You have to stop riding when I tell you, or else things will get a _lot_ worse. I'm serious, it'll be blowjobs all night long. And it's not like I can't do it, either, the potion will make you!" Lucina snickered, and Palutena groaned and turned to her. There it was, her prize, standing erect and glistening with juices and precum. _I can get off when she tells me to. I'm not some animal, I can control myself._

Palutena crawled to Lucina and mounted her, taking her hard, hot, thick staff within her once more. Her walls clenched her prize so wonderfully, and she just couldn't hold back anymore. Palutena quickly began to bounce on Lucina's shaft like it was a trampoline, moaning and shrieking. Because of her closeness to the edge before, it didn't take long for her to begin seeing stars. "Oh my gods! Agh-"

"Stop," Lucina commanded, and Palutena's heart sank. However, she stopped, fearing the consequences. That didn't stop her from screaming in frustration, though. For a few moments, they sat; finally, Lucina said, "Go again."

"Yes, Your Highness," Palutena murmured. Maybe Lucina wanted to orgasm before her servant, Palutena deduced; she decided to spur her lover on as much as possible. "Oh, gods, Queen Lucina, you feel _so good_! Thank you for letting a filthy servant like me ride your cock!" _Alright, m_ _aybe that was a bit too far..._ Palutena was slightly getting into the roleplay, but by all means missed her free will. The embarrassment from her words was endless.

"Haha, such good manners! You're welcome, whore," Lucina cooed. "Undo the shoulders on the dress."

Palutena quickly untied the bows on the shoulders of the dress, and the front fell forward, exposing her large, heaving breasts and rock-hard nipples. "Do you like them, Your Highness?" Palutena groaned inwardly; she wasn't used to playing the role of the sex-crazed slut, and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

"Lean down," Lucina commanded, ignoring Palutena's question. "Let me suck on them."

The goddess obeyed, and Lucina latched onto one of her nipples, clutching the other tit in her hand rather roughly. Lucina bit down onto the nipple she was sucking, and Palutena yelped. Palutena kept bouncing on Lucina's shaft, and Lucina's mouth moved with Palutena's breast, eager to taste her toy. All of a sudden, however, Lucina pulled out, grabbed the goddess' hips, and commanded Palutena not to try to mount her once more. "Why? I-I wasn't even close to coming, yet!"

"That's not it. I wanna hear something from you, without you being under the potion's control." Palutena's brow furrowed, and then it dawned on her: Lucina wanted her to admit her lust without being controlled mindlessly. Palutena actually had to _admit_ that she liked this. "I'm not kidding, Palutena. Refuse to say it and I'll stop this right now. All I want you to say, is, 'I love being a filthy slut, and I love getting my asshole pounded'."

"No way!" Palutena whined. "C-c'mon. You wanna get off as much as I do. Don't pussyfoot around!"

Lucina stared blankly at Palutena, and sat up. She pressed her nose to Palutena's, and said, "Alright, fine. Now there's more. 'I love being a filthy slut, and I love getting my asshole pounded. I'm forever subservient to my queen, and I'll do anything for her to fuck me nice and hard'."

Palutena weighed her options. Perhaps she could grasp Lucina's cock, and let her lust-filled side take over? Maybe she should just tough it out, wait for Lucina to break. Or maybe she could get off herself. _Or maybe you could say the stupid words..._ "...ugh. Ugh! I love being a filthy slut. I love getting my asshole pounded. I'm forever subservient to my queen. I'll do anything for her to fuck me...nice...and...hard."

Lucina's eyes went wild with arousal. "You're a gem, Pali, I swear you are."

"Alright, c'mon. I've bought my one-way ticket to Poundtown, j-just give it to me already," Palutena said, turning red. Lucina held her close, a gentle gesture for such a rabid era of sexual activities. The head of her shaft brushed against Palutena's asshole, and she slid in, chuckling. _Not there! We already talked about...not there...oh, gods, this feels nice!_ "Your H-Highness! This feels great!"

Lucina didn't reply; she was focusing on thrusting and gently lifting and dropping Palutena in her lap. The greenette hardly did any work at all, but rolled her hips when she felt it was right. As Lucina sped up, she growled, "Filthy whore."

"Yes, I'm a filthy whore...please pound me with your cock," Palutena exclaimed.

"Sh-shit!" Lucina squealed, holding Palutena close as she came, her hips bucking madly. Lucina grunted and growled desperately in the crook of Palutena's neck. Palutena slithered a hand in between their writhing forms to lift the ruffle of her dress and thrust two fingers inside of her wet, needy passage. Lucina didn't object. She even reached in between them and rubbed Palutena's clit, still panting heavily in the wake of her orgasm.

"Oh, _fuck me_ ," Palutena hissed. She orgasmed next, her tongue rolling from her lips as she panted in joy. Lucina's tongue met hers, and then their lips came next, a sloppy kiss connecting them. Lucina stopped thrusting, and Palutena was content to sit in Lucina's lap, her chest heaving.

Palutena watched Lucina's eyelids flutter shut; for a second, Palutena thought she was asleep, but Lucina purred, "That costume looks really good on you."

"Mm."

"I'm gonna go again."

"Please do."

* * *

The maid outfit became a reoccurring relic through the rest of the month. Palutena had to admit, although it was a bit too revealing for her tastes, the maid outfit did make her feel... _sexy? No, that's not it, I just feel...maybe it's the way Lucina looks at me when I wear it. Like she just wants to devour me. Ah, yes, that's it!_ After another week, it didn't even feel like Palutena was being taken over by Lucina's cock; she was quite sure that, at that point, if the potion _didn't_ affect her, she would've still taken the same actions and put her all into pleasing her queen.

Despite that, Palutena found little disappointment when Lucina woke up back to normal.

Palutena was in her study, scribbling notes on the potion while Lucina slept. The princess had started sleeping much later than usual, while the potion was in affect. _I can't believe she outslept_ me. _That's impressive!_

On the pages, she had listed several ingredients of gum, and was planning on dropping each individual one into a glass of the other potion; she had went through her potion book, but she found nothing mentioning gum in the whole thing. Palutena pouted and stared at all of her pages with jotted annotations, wondering what the key ingredient could be. Or was it just the gum altogether?

Before she could jot down characteristics of sugar, Lucina came bursting in the doors. Something about her seemed different, though, something that Palutena could see even as she ran. Lucina turned Palutena's swivel chair and knelt in front of the goddess. "Oh. My. Gods. I am _so_ sorry, Palutena! I-I didn't think that I wouldn't be able to control myself like that! I should have stopped as soon as you said you didn't have control over your actions, but I just couldn't!"

"Lucina...!"

"Please forgive me, I'll do _anything_! Please, please, my beautiful queen, my goddess..."

"Lucina-"

"I love you. Please don't hate me. I'll do anything for you to forgive me!"

"Lucina, it's not that ser-wait, anything?"

Lucina nodded, removing Palutena's shoe on her stocking-ed foot and kissing each of her toes dutifully. "Anything," she breathed. "I feel like a monster. I'll do anything to make it right."

Palutena weighed her options, looking down at her previously boisterous princess and blinking. The contrast was amazing. "Um...hm. Y'know, I was tortured. For a whole month."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Lucina whined.

"...you'll have to work really hard for forgiveness."

"Yes! Yes, I will, Palutena."

" _Lady_ Palutena."

"Huh? Oh, uh...sure, L-Lady Palutena."

"Nice, nice. Now...remind me again who's in charge, here?"

"...oh, boy..."


End file.
